


Queen Alice

by maddiehatter04715



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiehatter04715/pseuds/maddiehatter04715
Summary: Alice comes back to Underland for her most important task ruling it.





	1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

 

It’s been four years since I’ve visited Wonderland. Four long treacherous years that have felt like decades. Although it’s been much fun having my mother be my sailing partner and sailing around the world but I miss Wonderland more than anything. My truest friends are in Wonderland including my very closest friend, the hatter. Even now as I stand on my ship I remember the place I’d left so long ago. The crazy plants and people that I miss. Snapped out of my daze by rabid coughing I rush to my mother as she has been very sick. “Don’t worry mother we shall be home soon.” Taking my hand she looks up at me. “Alice. I’m not going to make it. When the time comes I have put letters to your sister along with you in my wooden box.” “Don’t talk like that mother!” I say to her with tears falling like a waterfall down my cheeks. Calling one of my crew members to watch over my mother and man the ship back home. It’s early morning as the sun is still coming up when we arrive. “Mother! We’re home!” I turn when I hear the door begin to open but the only person to come out is a forlorn crew member shaking their head. I brush past them them in a mad dash and throw open the door to my mother’s sleeping quarters. My mother’s pale lifeless body lies in her bed. “Mother! Mother please get up we’re home!” I reach for her hand but pull away quickly because of the utterly alarming cold. The next week was an emotional mess. Telling my sister and planning mother’s funeral. The funeral was a beautiful service but so sorrowful. I stayed longer than everyone else and was alone for awhile. Suddenly I felt something soft under my arm. Screaming, I fell backwards and landed hard on my back. Standing over me was a white rabbit in a waistcoat. I sat up expediently and looked down at it. “McTwisp!” The rabbit only looked up at me before darting through the wood while I follow at his heels. We arrived at a large oak tree and I began to step carefully. Walking around the tree I discovered the large human sized rabbit hole and keeled down to it when the ground suddenly gave way. Laughing all the way down I took an all to familiar fall down the rabbit hole. After I fell all the way down and hit the roof then the floor I muttered to myself. "They should really put carpet down."Walking over to the circular table I grab the eat me cake the key and then drink the bitter potion and begin to shrink. I unlock the small door, walk through it, eat the cake only to grow to my actual size, and then look around. As soon as I look I see Mallyumkin, McTwisp, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and the bandersnatch. "Alice you're back!" Mally yelled happily. "I have to go tell Hatter!" With that Mallyumkin scurried off. I let her go until I knew she would be at the tea table and rode there on the bandersnatch. History sure does repeat because when I arrived and got off the bandersnatch Hatter got out of his chair and walked across the table to greet me. I ran over and hugged him. "It's you! I'd know you anywhere!" Hatter said to me with all the joy in the world. "Oh Hatter I've missed you!" I say to him still not out of a hug. "You've no idea." He tells me and pulls away. "We need to get you to the White Queen!" He says and I look up at him. "Why? Have the Red and White Queen started fighting again? Am I in danger?" He laughed and shook his head. "No the sisters are actually quite well the Queen just needs a word with you." I nodded and we got on the bandersnatch and rode to the White Queen's castle. "Alice!" The White Queen says walking up to us gracefully. "I'm so glad you're here. We have another mission for you. The most important one yet." I look at her and ask, "What? she sighs and takes my hands. "We need you to rule Underland." I gasped before she could finish. "And give birth to the next ruler after you. "What!"I gasped once again. She explained that of course she couldn't be Queen forever and had to pass it on and considering she had no child to give it to afterwards she was giving to the girl who's saved Underland more than once. She also tells me that I could not return to Upperland for longer than a visit if I excepted. "Underland has always been like a second home to me I would do anything for it." I said excepting. "Oh thank you Alice! The father of the child has been selected and don't worry it's someone you trust." I turn and look at Hatter usually his emotions would betray him on this. He was the only man I trusted but he just stood looking contently at the white queen. "Who?" I asked her giving her my attention once again. "He's asked to remain anonymous until he's ready to tell you. So the coronation will be in seven days time. You may invite one person from upperland but you'll need someone to go with you." Out of the corner of my eye I see Hatter take a step up text to me. "I'll take her." He says and I smile. "Alright get going then you may go through the looking glass." I decide to invite my sister Margaret. I take Hatter's hand, which makes my heart flutter a little, and lead him through the glass. When we arrive we're in my home, mainly because I got the looking glass from Hamish and I invite my sister over. "Alice!" She says walking over to me and hugging me. "Hi Margaret, listen I wanted to invite you to something." She smiles and asks me what. "To my coronation to be a princess." She nearly choked on her tea as she bombarded me with questions. "Of Wonderland!" I happily say and she sighs. "Has Mother's death made you have delusions again?" She reached to feel my head but I backed away. "Ah so this is why you always thought it was a dream." Hatter said coming out of the kitchen with his tea making my sister once again almost choke on hers. "That's the man you were always babbling about!" Margaret said in shock. After more explanation Margaret finally went with us through the looking glass and we arrived in the white queens castle once again. My sister looked around in amazement as we showed her around. Meeting everyone she was in total shock i'm sure. I wouldn't know though because I was with the Hatter the whole night. It was rather a complete accident. I went over to his house and I started getting cold. When I shivered he look at me and asked if I was cold. I nodded yes and he smiled at me and replied. "Well we can't have the soon to be new princess of Underland be cold now can we." He than proceeded to take off the jacket of his suit and put it on me. He then put his arm around me and started to rub my arm. I was getting so tired and eventually just fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Day before/ Day of Alices coronation

Hatter's POV

I had finished Alice's coronation clothes yesterday and today was the day we checked if it fit. I went to get up but then felt stirring in my lap. Looking down I saw Alice lying there with her head on my lap. We had started quite the pattern with that. She had done it every night since she came back. I smiled down at her. She looked so adorable in my blue jacket. It was so baggy on her. I took my hand and played with her hair as she finally woke up. "Good morning Alice." I say and she rubs her eyes looking up at me. "Good morning Hatter." She smiled up at me and I grinned at her. "Fallen into quite the pattern haven't we?" I questioned which made her laugh. "Oh Hatter I can't help it! This place is a lot more comforting than the palace!" Mustering some confidence I replied with. "Why don't you just stay here then." She sat up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Really?" She asked with excitement and I nod. "You just have to spend one night at the castle." She nodded at me and smiled. "Only if you come with me." I agreed and she threw her arms around me. "Oh thank you Hatter!" I hug her back tightly. "Of course Alice, now you should get to the castle. I'll see you at tea time." She got up and tried to hand me my jacket but I declined. "Keep it. It's chilly today." She smiled and thanked me we then said good bye and she left. I then got to work on my surprise for Alice's coronation. It was a hat that matched her dress. Her dress was the same color dress she wore when she came to slay the Jabberwocky with a green ribbon that matched my eyes across the waist. So I made the hat just like that. I had just finished when I heard a voice behind me. "Hello Tarrant." It was Chess. "Hello Chess." I replied turning to him. He had an amused look on his face. "So what's the news with you and Alice. Everyone's talking about it." My face became shocked and I asked what he meant. "Well she came to the palace in your jacket today and she's stayed with you the past nights she's been here!" Chess spoke. "She's moving here too." I say and he's stunned. "Oh Tarrant. Answer me something. Do you love her?" I thought for a moment even though I knew the answer right away. "Yes. I believe I do." Chess floated in excitement. "I knew it! I've known it ever since you stabbed the Jabberwocky's tail! You wouldn't do that for just anyone." Thinking back I recall it. The Jabberwocky had knocked Alice into concrete. She was defenseless for a moment and I couldn't see here get hurt. So I stabbed the tail and narrowly dodged it to. "I know." I said to Chess's initial statement."So when are you going to tell her?" He asks and I look at him as if he's madder than I am. "Tell her! I can't tell her!" I say and he comes closer to me. "And why is that Tarrant." I didn't want to tell him the real reason so I made up a quick lie. "She doesn't feel the same. If she had she would've stayed don't you think?" But Chess knew me much to well. "Come on Tarrant what's the real reason!" He pushed. "I don't want to hurt her!" I finally confessed and he seemed shocked. "What do you mean?" I sat down in my chair and looked at him. "Well Chess we know my reactions aren't exactly predictable." He nodded and I continued. "So what if she says no and I get angry and hurt her." He smiled at me before speaking. "Oh Tarrant you and I both know no matter what she did you wouldn't hurt her." I knew Chess was right. By that time it was nearly tea time so I set the table and awaited everyone's arrival. Alice arrived there with the white and red queens and I led her inside. "Time to try on your dress." She smiled with excitement as I took the dress out of the closet. "Oh Hatter it's beautiful!" I smiled proudly at the compliment. "I'll give you some privacy." I told her and almost left before she grabbed my hand. "Hatter there's a zipper." I decided to get Mirana to do it not wanting to see anything I shouldn't. I was drinking my tea when Alice came out and almost made me choke on it. The dress fit her perfectly and she looked so beautiful in it. Alice made her way over to me while Mirana made her way over to her sister. "Oh thank you Hatter! The dress is lovely and I love the way it looks on me!" I smiled at her when I heard Iracabeth whisper something to Mirana. "By the Hatter's reaction so does he." They then started laughing and I hope Alice didn't hear. After the tea party we packed our things to go to the palace.

Alice's POV

When we got to the palace in the carriage Hatter helped me out. He set his hands gently on my waist as I did with my hands on his shoulders. He then gently lifted me out and set me gently on the ground. "You know Hatter even though you're a madman you're still the most gentle man I know." He smiled at me and grabbed my things along with his. "Well shall we?" Hatter asks and I nod.When we arrive I realize it's the room I stayed in the night before Frabjous day and the queen had given me the same night clothes also. Tarrant left the room and I changed into my clothing. Then he came back in. He informed me that he has to finish some hats so I go on the balcony. About an hour later I hear a voice behind me. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" Hatter ask and I laugh. "Have you got an actual answer for me this time." I ask him as he sets his house down on the balcony bars. "No I don't suppose I don't." He says with his electric green eyes glowing. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asks me and I nod. "Of course I am. What if I'm not a good princess or when the time comes queen." He gives a small chuckle. "If it's any comfort you can't do much worse then the red queen." I giggled and went to bump his shoulder with mine but when I did I never found my shoulder leaving his. "I think I know that." I say while laying my head on his shoulder and our fingers intertwined with one another's. "Hatter nothings going to change when I become princess will it?" I ask him. "What do you mean Alice?" He asks questioningly. "Like you won't treat me any differently because I'm princess right?" He sighs before answering me. "Of course not Alice. If I ever treat you differently it's not because you're a princess." I then looked up at him. "What do you mean?" He seemed far off and lost in is madness as he says. "Never mind." I much to tired to argue so I just lay my head back on his shoulder. "You really should get to bed you know. Very big day tomorrow." Hatter tells me. "Ya I know." I sigh and walk inside. I sit with Hatter and tell him goodnight to which he responds with the same. I then slip into sleep. When I wake up the Hatter’s not there but I find a note on the bed side table and smile recognizing the hand writing immediately. “Meet me in the kitchen when you wake up- Hatter” When I arrive at the kitchen the Hatter is pouring some tea and the smell of breakfast fills my nose. “Morning sleepy head.” He says when she looks up and sees me. “Good morning Hatter.” I say walking over to him. He sets down breakfast and tea and I look up at him. “Oh Hatter you really didn’t have to do this.” He smiled and shook his head. “Of course I didn’t have to I just wanted to.” He says and smiles at me. “Very big day today hm?” He says and I nod. “Still nervous are you?” He ask and I look up at him and nod. “Well yo-“ He was interrupted by my sister throwing the doors open and walking in. “Alice! I have to tell you something!” She rushing over to me and taking my hands. “What is it?” I ask and she smiles so wide. “I wanted to tell you today so all your nerves would be joy. So here it goes. I’m pregnant!” It took a second to sink in but when it did I smiled wide and hugged my sister. “Oh Margaret that’s wonderful!” I tell her and she nods. “Mirana told me it’s a girl. So I’m naming her Kinsly. Kinsly Ann.” I smiled and pulled away. “That’s a beautiful name.” I say and she nods. “Oh dear look at the time! I have to go get ready for your coronation!” She says and gives me a quick hug before leaving. “Speaking of which so should you and I.” Hatter says and I nod. “Your dress is in the white queen’s room she should be there to zip it for you.” He says and I nod after we finish eating I go to Mirana’s room. “My queen.” I say walking in and curtsying. “Alice you can call me Mirana you know.” She says sweetly. “Yes of course.” I say remembering. “Now what is it you need?” She asks. “My dress is in here and I need you to zip it.” I remind her and she shakes her head. “Oh, yes of course.” She says. “How come Hatter isn’t doing it?” She asks as I put my dress on. “I’m sure it’s just because he doesn’t want to invade my privacy.” I tell her. “Alice if I ask you a question will you answer honestly?” She asks as I finish getting the dress on. “Of course.” I say as she zips the dress she asks me an unexpected question. “Are you in love with the Hatter?” I feel my cheeks redden as I turn to face her. “I-I-I” I realized it wasn’t worth the stuttering and sighed. “Yes.” We decide to finish getting me ready. She is doing my hair in two braids that then meet in the middle. “Why don’t you tell him?” She asks when she finishes and I look at her like she’s crazy. “Tell him! I can’t tell him!” She looks at me with curiosity. “Why not?” She asks and I think for a moment. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship! Besides he probably doesn’t like me back anyway.” Mirana smiles and takes my hands. “My dear Alice! I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I truly with all my heart believe that he loves you!” She tells me and I blush. “Fine I’ll tell him but don’t say anything!” I warn. “I give you my word. Also there’s a special dance where the princess picks out who she thinks will be a good king. It’s like being engaged to be engaged to be engaged” Great I’ll make my move then. When I open the door to her room the Hatter is standing there. “Hatter!” I say and hug him. “You look beautiful Alice.” He says and I blush hard. “Thank you Hatter.” He smiles at me. “Well shall we?” He asks and I nod. When we arrive at the doors where the coronation will be held Hatter holds up his hand for me to take and I do. He pushes open the door and we walk in. I see all the people and I bite my lip. “I can’t do this it’s impossible.” Hatter smiles. “Only if you believe it is. Besides I once met a wise young women who told me she once believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.” I turned to look at him to se that he was already looking at me. We smiled at each other and then looked straight again. We finally arrive at the throne and Hatter releases my hand and walks over to his family. The white and red queen give the speech before Hatter sets a beautiful blue with green diamonds crown a top my head. This was it. I was the princess.


	3. Coronation night.

Hatter’s POV

After Alice’s coronation there’s a grand party when Alice is finally clear from all the other Underlanders I walk over to her with my gift. “What’s this?” She asks taking the box from me. “It’s a gift.” I tell her and she looks up at me. “Hatter you didn’t have to get me a gift.” She says to me smiling. “I didn’t get it for you. I made it for you.” I tell her and she opens the box her curiosity getting the best of her. “Oh Hatter!” She says excitedly pulling the hat from the box. She takes her crown off and sets it on the front of the hat before putting the hat on. “I love it! It’s so beautiful thank you!” She says and hugs me tight to which I return the hug. “Excuse me.” A male voice says from behind me. I let go of Alice and turn to look at him. “I hate to intrude but I’m Prince Lewis and I was wondering if the princess would like to dance.” He says looking at Alice “Oh. Hatter do you mind?” Alice asks me. “Oh no of course not.” I lied and she tells the man ok before they go to dance. They dance for a while and it starts to bug me. He’s holding her so close and looks like he’s having fun and I can’t tell if Alice is just being nice or is actually excited. I start to get angry at myself for lying to Alice and apparently it shows. “Getting jealous are we Tarrant?” Chess ask me. “Why would you ask that?” I tell him my Scottish accent showing through. “That’s why. Just go ask her to dance!” Chess tells me and I look at him. “Fine.” I say and walk over to them. “Excuse me. May I cut in?” I ask and Alice looks at me and smiles. Before she can say anything Lewis talks. “Not right now. Maybe later.” I can feel myself get angry again. Alice seems to notice this a glint of fire in her eye. Alice never let people make decisions for her. “Excuse me, what?” Alice asks turning to him. “Well we’re dancing right now of course.” He says and Alice gets even madder. “I’m sorry I didn’t think he asked to dance with you. I’m the princess you can’t make choices for me.” Alice then looks at me and smiles. “I would love to dance with you Hatter.” I could feel my smile return as Alice took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. “May I?” I ask before putting my hand on her waist and she nods  
I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close. My heart beat quickens as I take Alice’s hand and she puts her other on my shoulder and we begin to dance. “Hatter why did you get so angry back there? Did you honestly think that I would let him make a decision for me?” I smiled at her and shook my head. “No you’re much to stubborn.” I say jokingly which made her laugh. Why did I get so angry? Was Chess right was I jealous? The dance finished and the White Queen announced It was time for Alice to pick a dancing partner for a very special dance. The princess will chose someone she thinks would make a good king, or someone she wants as king. I don’t think Alice knows that though. We all get in a line and I have to be put by Lewis. Alice goes down the line then approaches the area I’m standing in once again. We are all bowing so I can only see her feet. I watch as she stops and points her feet in the direction of Lewis. I watch as he gets a smirk on his face. Alice gives him just a minute of hope before she turns on her heel in my direction. “Tarrant Hightopp.”

Alice’s POV  
“May I have this dance.” I finish as Hatter raises from his bow. “It would be an honor your majesty.” I really hope he doesn’t do that all the time it probably won’t be considering Hatter, if anyone, would see it bugs me. “Oh Alice you should’ve seen Lewis’s face!” Hatter says quietly to me as we walk to the middle of the dance floor. I curtsy to him and he bows to me and we begin to dance. “I did I’m trying so hard not to laugh right now!” I whisper to the Hatter and he gives a chuckle. “I hope you didn’t think I was actually going to pick him.” I tell him and he smiled. “I wasn’t sure. You know you are very unpredictable.” Hatter tells me and I smile. “I like it that way though.” He tells me and I can feel myself blush a little. “Hatter.” I say trying to work up courage. “Yes, Alice?” I look up at him and back out. “After this dance I need some fresh air would you care to join me?” He smiles at me and nods. “Of course.” The dance went on for a little longer and then it ended. When I had heard clapping I was shocked. I then looked around and remembered what we were here for. I looked at the Hatter who was looking at me with concern. “Are you alright Alice? You seem a little shaken up.” He tells me with worry clear in his voice. “I’m fine.” I tell him and he smiles. “Are you?” He asks and I smile at him and take his hand. We start to walk to the doors when we here Zanik, Tarrant’s father, call for him. “Tarrant come here for a minute!” We walk over to him and all the Hightopps bow and curtsy to me and I curtsy to them. “Tarrant you remember your childhood friend Gemma don’t you?” Zanik asks gesturing to a blonde girl with blue eyes. Hatter looked shocked as the woman smiled at him. “I’ve missed you Tarrant!” She says and hugs him. I begin to feel uncomfortable as she releases him. “G-Gemma this is a shock.” He says to the woman. “I hope its a good one.” She says and blushes. I bite my lip and it seems the Hatter notices my discomfort. “Ahem. Gemma have you met the new princess?” Hatter says wrapping his arm around my waist. “No I haven’t. It’s an honor your majesty.” She says and curtsy to me. “A pleasure to meet you Gemma.” I say and curtsy back to her. “W-“ I start to say to Hatter before Gemma interrupts. “May I have this dance Tarrant.” She asks him and he looks down at me. I smile and nod. “Of course.” He says holding his hand out to her. She blushes and takes it and they walk to the floor. I get panicked and begin to leave. “Where are you going your majesty?” Zanik asks and I smile sweetly at him. “Just outside for some fresh air. I’ll be back soon.” I say before turning back around and walking out the door. As soon I here the door shut I bundle up the bottom half of my dress and begin to run. I get outside and pace back and forth and start to cry.

Hatter’s POV

I lead Gemma to the dance floor and start to dance with her. She tries to kiss me and I pull away. “What’s wrong Tarrant?” She asks and I stop dancing. “I can’t do this Gemma, I’m in love with someone else.” She looks at me with sadness. “Who?” She asks and I look at her. “The princess.” I say to her and rush over to my family. “Where did Alice go?” I ask them and my father tells me outside. I run until I find an open door where I find Alice pacing back and forth. “Alice?” I say and she doesn’t seem to notice. “Alice?” I say again a little louder as I approach her. Nothing. “Alice!” I say loudly and grab her arm. This time she turns around a bit scared and I see the tears in her eyes. “Oh dear. Alice whats wrong?” I say bringing her over to a bench. “I’m not sure, Hatter. Just seeing you with that girl upset me and I haven’t the slightest idea why!” She put her face in her hand and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. “Alice. If it bugs you I won’t dance with anyone else.” 

Alice’s POV

“Hatter that’s not fair to any other women you’re not to my own.” It was true no matter how much I wanted him to be to my own he wasn’t. “Well act-“ He started until my sisters voice intruded. “Alice there you are!” Walking over to me and picking up my hands she looks me in the eye. “We need to talk.” She says and I nod. “I’ll be back soon Hatter go back into the party and have some fun.” I say smiling and he nods. Margaret and I walk into the room Mirana set up for me to stay in that night. I was thinking why Hatter would offer not to dance with anyone else. It’s true it wouldn’t be fair considering that Tarrant was the most charming man in all of Underland. Half of the women trip over themselves just to get his attention. I’ve never had to do that though his attention has always just drifted towards me. “Alice.” My sister says pulling me out of my thoughts. “I want you to answer me honestly. Are you in love with the Hatter?”   
Hatter’s POV

With my ear to the door I can hear everything so I give a stifled gasp at her sisters question. Do I keep listening? Do I want to? What if she says no? What it she says yes? Could we finally be something more than friends? “I-I-I” I hear silence after Alice’s stutter. Then a sigh and she starts talking again. “Margaret what will you think if I say yes?” Silence again. “Alice when have you ever listened to my opinion on what to do?” I could practically hear Alice’s beautiful, confident, smile through the doorway. “I guess you’re right. So if I’m being honest. I do. He’s the sweetest most handsome crazy man I know. But he’s also the most gentle and funniest. He’s the muchiest person I know!” I can feel myself smile wide as I turn around and walk back to the ballroom. When I arrive chess seems to notice my wide smile. “Why so happy Tarrant?” He questions. “No reason Chess.” I say calmly. “Are you sure? Did something happen while you were talking to Alice?” I could feel myself turn red and my face turn shocked at what Chess was implying. “Chess! No!” I say and he laughs. “Calm down Tarrant I’m only joking.” He says and I let out a small chuckle before walking over to my family.

Alice’s POV

“Oh Alice!” My sister says with an excited shriek. I giggle and shush her. “Be quiet someone could hear you!” She’s much to excited though. “Oh Alice this is much to exciting! When are you going to tell him?” My eyes widen at my sisters question. “Tell him! I can’t tell him!” Her smile turns to a frown and she sighs. “Why not?” She questions. “If he doesn’t feel the same then I could lose him and I-I-I can’t lose him!” My voice is trembling as I fall onto the bed and bury my head into my hands. “Oh Alice!” She rushes over to me and takes my hand. “Alice I’ve seen the way he looks at you! It’s plain to see he’s over the moon about you!” “You don’t know that Margaret! Besides It’s not like I could be with him!” She looks at me with confusion. “Why couldn’t you?” She questions and I sigh realizing I hadn’t told her yet. “Well I have to give birth to the next ruler and they already picked out a father for the baby.” My sister was shocked. “What? Well I’m sure that the queen wouldn’t mind you having it with someone you love!” I sigh realizing she’s right. “You’re right Margaret.” Then I here something. “Did you hear that?” Margaret asked and I nodded it was screaming coming from the ballroom.


	4. Danger

Hatter’s POV

I heard sudden screaming and turn to see what it was. There by the entrance a man stood sword drawn and at Mirana’s neck. “Give me the princess and I assure nothing will happen to the queen!” Mirana shook her head no while helpless bystander’s stood behind. “What do you want with the princess?” I asked approaching ready to draw my sword. “That’s none of your concern.” The man said and I drew my sword. “Let go of the queen.” He released and she ran to Iracebeth. “I think it best if ye leave.” I tell him my accent showing through. He swings his sword and we engage in battle. 

Alice’s POV

My sister and I hear more screaming and then metal banging. Swords. “Oh no.” I say and open the door rushing down the hall. “Alice wait!” My sister says putting her hand on my shoulder but I keep going. When I arrive at the doors I poke my head in and she Hatter and someone else in a sword fight. “Hatter!” My worry was so great it slipped out, and it distracted him. The man-who had a more child like face tripped Hatter and drew his sword up. “No!” I says and I run over and push him feeling the sword connect with my side. “Ah!” I let out a cry of pain and grabbed my side stumbling onto the floor in pain. The man seems shocked and Hatter runs over to me with worry. “Alice!” He says and looks at my me. I watch as the Iracebeth has the guards get him. “Are you alright?” Mirana ask as her and Racie make their way over. “Yes I’m fine just a scratch.” I say but the way Hatter looks at my waist makes me feel otherwise. I turn and give it a look only to see that my hand was covered in blood along with my arm and dress. I was losing blood and fast. “Hatter.” I say weakly before all I see is black.

Hatter’s POV

I waste no time. I rip part of Alice’s dress and wrap it tightly around the cut before picking her up bridal style and rushing her to the infirmary wing of the castle. “We’ll have the queen come get you when we’re finished.” One of the nurses says and I nod going to my room and changing. The queen comes up to me and I ask if I can see her yet. “No not yet she’s getting stitches. I wish this hadn’t happened.” She says with a sigh. “I wanted Alice to have some freedom. Now I have to ask a favor of you.” I look at her with curiosity. “I need you to stay with Alice wherever she goes be her protector.” She says and I’m shocked. Why me? “Yes of course.” I say simply and she thanks me. “Your maj- oh Tarrant! Well since your here I can just tell you you’re able to go see her now.” One of the nurses tells me and I quickly say thank you before going to her room. I walk in and see that she’s asleep. I sit in the chair next to her bed and take her hand. I look up at her waste to see that it has new binding around it. Before my eyes transfer to the scar from the bandersnatch scratch. “I’m so sorry I wish I could’ve protected you better.” I say looking down before feeling a hand squeeze mine. 

Alice’s POV

When I wake up I feel a hand on mine. Once I look over I see it’s Hatter’s.”Im so sorry I wish I could’ve protected you better.” I her him whisper and I squeeze his hand. “It’s not your fault Hatter you didn’t know I would do that.” I tell him and give a weak smile when I see him look up. “Oh thank goodness you’re awake!” He said happily before hugging me, making me wince in pain. “Oh my I’m so sorry Alice I really didn’t mean to hu-“ Hatter began to ramble so I gave a kind smile and squeezed his hand. “Hatter. I’m alright you just have to be a little more careful ok?” He nods and smiles at me. “So the Queen gave me good news and bad need for you. At least I think it’s good news.” I sigh nervously. “Bad news first.” I tell him and he nods. “Well because of this incident you have to have someone with you at all times. Like a protecter.” I sigh and wonder who it is. “Now the hopefully good news is that the protecter is me.” Hatter says and I feel myself smile wide. “Hatter that’s better than good it’s absolutely terrific!” I say happily and I can see him brighten up. “Princess.” Sylvia, the nurse, says and I look over at her. “The queen says she thinks you’re well enough to leave.” She says coming in with a wheel chair. “Oh I have to be in a wheel chair?” Alice questions and the nurse nods. “Don’t worry Alice I’ll try to make it enjoyable for you.” Hatter says and I smile at him. “I’m sure you will.” I say to him with a smile. 

Hatter’s POV

The nurses gently helped Alice into the wheel chair and the queens came in. “How are you feeling Alice?” Iracebeth asks kindly. “Fine thank you.” Alice replies with a smile. I set my hands on the wheel chair handles and take her over to them. “Thank you hatter.” Alice says to me and looks back at Iracebeth and Mirana. “Now we have the perpetrator. Turns out his name was Blake and he was sent here from someone although he refuses to tell us who.” Iracebeth says with anger in her voice. What Alice says next shocks me. “I wish to speak with him.” She says in a relaxed tone, and by the looks of it the queens are just as shocked. “Are you positive Alice?” Mirana asks to which Alice replies a persistent yes. “Very well.” Mirana says before clearing her throat. “Let’s go then.” She says and turns gracefully, as always, and leading the way. The queen’s walk next to each other until we get to a door with guards next to it. The queen’s step to each side and the door is opened to Alice and I. The queens walk in after us and it’s not long before we get to his cell.

Alice’s POV

When I look at the man I realize my thoughts were right. “How old are you?” I question as he looks up at me. “I-i’m fourteen.” The boy says and I smile. “Mirana give him a room, guarded of course he’s only a child after all.” I watch the queens glance at each other. “Are you positive?” I nod and Mirana sighs. “Very well. Blake come along.” He stands and is let out. I can feel Hatter’s protective gaze on me. “Well then enough excitement for tonight. Time for bed I’m exhausted!” I announce and everyone agrees. Tarrant, being my protector, stays in a room with me. “Alice I’m really not sure about this, letting him have a room in the castle.” I glance up at him. “Tarrant. You do trust me don’t you?” “Of course! But-“ I don’t let him finish. “Then please trust my judgment.” I say and he nods, looking a bit tense. “Tarrant.” I say taking both his hands in mine. “I’m going to be fine. The wound will heal I’ll be able to walk and I’ll be me again! And I know I’ll be safe with you.” I say with a smile and he smiles at me taking one of his hands away and brushing my hair behind my cheeks. “Of course not. I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise.” I nod looking at him the lack of space becoming apparent. Hatter seems to realizes to as he leans away. His hand not leaving mine. “Hatter I”


End file.
